


Kitsune

by soulmetalfairy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is Missing, Gen, Hunt Gone Wrong, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Scared Sam, Worried Bobby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmetalfairy/pseuds/soulmetalfairy
Summary: Sam and Dean are attacked while on a hunt for what they believed to be a wendigo. When Bobby and an old friend find Sam both hurt and disoriented, can they figure out what took Dean before it has the chance to make him its next victim?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> None of the characters are mine except for Ashley Zarola and the thing that took Dean. All rights go to their respectful owners. Enjoy.

'' This things taken how many people now?''

'' From what I've read, its taken three.'' Sam said, looking up from the map that was open on his lap. '' The wendigo took a couple who was camping out here one night, and then it took a hiker a day later.''

'' When was this Sam?'' Bobby asked.

'' This was just a few days ago. We caught it on the second report, and that's when we started looking into it.'' Sam explained.

'' So we've got ourselves a wendigo. That'll be fun for sure.'' Ashley mumbled from the back seat.

'' Would you rather hunt a wendigo, or sit all day looking for other hunts with your brother?'' Dean asked from the drivers seat.

'' On second thought, never mind.'' She mumbled. '' So how much further?''

'' Not far.'' Dean said. '' The turn off for the park is right up ahead.'' He explained.

'' I was able to find a few areas where our wendigo could be hiding out.'' Sam said, turning in his seat to show the map  to Bobby and Ashley in the back seat. '' All the disappearances happened around here.'' He pointed to a spot on the map. '' I believe that its got to be hiding somewhere nearby in this area.'' He made a circle with the pen in his hand around the area he'd pointed to, indicating their search radius. '' This will be our best bet to get started tonight.''

'' Are we splitting up?'' Ashley asked.

'' That's why you're hear pretty.'' Dean said. Ashley blushed at the comment, but quickly composed herself before either one of the Winchesters noticed. She was unable to hide it from Bobby, who just smiled beside her. '' Sam and I were going to take one half of the search area, while you and bobby take the other. We can cover more ground this way.'' Dean explained.

'' You sure that's a good idea?'' Ashley asked.

'' Its the best one we've got if we want to find this thing quick.'' Sam said. '' Plus, its better then the first plan we had.''

'' What was that?''

'' They were going to split up on their own before I talked the idjits out of it.'' Bobby explained. '' And a damn good thing to, because this wendigo sounds vicious.''

The impala turned off to a dirt road that lead a little farther into the park. The sun was starting to wane in the sky, meaning they only had a bit of sunlight left. After that they would be hunting in the dark. Dean drove until he saw  good spot to leave the car, and then he threw it into park.

'' Here we are.'' He said, looking towards the other passengers in the impala. '' Ready?''

'' As we'll ever be.'' Ashley answered, popping her door open. The rest of them followed suit, climbing out to gaze at their surroundings. There were plenty of trees here, along with plenty of pathways that lead deeper into the forest. Sam could already bet that there were some drop offs somewhere in here, which could mean some sort of a cave if they were lucky. The wendigo could be camping out there if that were the case, and that would mean that they would be done with this one quick, and save those people if they were still alive.

Dean was already at the trunk, pulling out the flare guns that he kept hidden with the rest of their weapons. Bobby pulled out his own pack, which appeared to be what looked like a flamethrower. Dean knew that they would be useless, but he still handed a gun to Sam, who took it with two of the flare guns to throw into his pack. He handed the last of the flare guns to Ashley before stowing his own away. He also grabbed a gun for himself. If there were any reason that this wasn't a wendigo, then this could come in handy.

'' Alright. We know where we're searching, and we know what to do.'' Dean said. '' If anything happens, then try to contact one of us, we'll do the same if something happens.''

'' Will we even have cell service out here?'' Ashley asked.

'' It won't matter. If its smart enough it'll take them out before you could even make a call.'' Bobby said.

'' Just stay safe.'' Sam said to them.

'' You two do the same.'' Bobby said.

'' We will.'' The four turned their backs on each other, and began to walk in the direction of their intended search target.

 

\---

 

The sun was right against the horizon now, casting an orange glow on almost everything that the brothers passed as they went.

Dean was in the lead, one of the flare guns held up in front of him as he watched for any movement. Sam was behind him, both watching his brothers back while also making sure nothing was behind them. So far their search had come up with nothing, but they were covering ground faster then they'd thought they would.

'' We may need to turn back.'' Dean said.

'' We've already gotten this far Dean. Lets not turn back yet.'' Sam said, searching some foliage when it moved. A second later a squirrel came out from under it to run up a nearby tree.

'' We're running out of daylight here Sammy. We don't have much time left to search.'' Dean said. '' And you know as much as I do that you don't want to hunt a wendigo at night.''

'' I know, trust me.'' Sam could still remember that hunt. A hunt that had almost permanently put him out of commission just a few years ago. He still bore the scars from that incident. Dean had noticed his brothers unease out of the corner of his eye, and watched as one of his hands came up to rest at his collar bone, where the worst of the scars lay barely hidden under the tattoo that he had forced him to get after the incident with Meg. It was the same scar that at one point had been a wound that should have killed him.

'' Hey.'' Dean said, grabbing Sam's attention quickly. '' It's going to be alright. We've taken out plenty of wendigo's since then. This ones not going to get us.'' Dean assured.

'' I hope so.'' Sam said, his hand moving back to the flare gun as they continued off for their search. They walked further through the trees, passing past some brush when Dean stopped Dean in his tracks. Sam caught up with him, stopping at his brothers side as he turned to watch their back. '' What is it Dean?'' Sam asked, keeping his voice at a whisper.

'' I saw something.'' Dean whispered. '' Stay still.'' He warned. Dean scanned the area before him as best he could with the falling light. He was unable to reach his flashlight without putting down his bag, so he'd have to make due. If it was the wendigo then he couldn't let it get the best of him. He saw the movement again, just up ahead of him. He trained the flare gun on it, watching for the creature to come out.

He was rewarded with it after a moment, as a creature that matched the description of a wendigo lunged out at them. Dean fired the flare gun, but the creature was moving to fast for it to make contact. The wendigo ran at him, and the speed behind it threw him back as one of its arms came out to smack him. The creatures arm caught Sam as he turned around to face it, and he to fell back against the ground beside his brother.

'' Dean?''

'' I know!'' Sam threw his flare gun to his brother as he quickly tore off his pack to grab the other two packed away inside. Dean kept an eye on his brother, making sure nothing got close while he kept watch for the wendigo. He saw it a moment later when something came out of the bushes, but this thing wasn't a wendigo.

'' What the hell?'' Dean questioned.

'' What is it?'' Sam looked up from what he was doing, and was shocked to see what appeared to be a fox creature watching them. The creature had nine tails on its back, and each of them were twirling in a different direction as it watched them. Sam, ignoring the flare guns, now reached for the gun that Dean had given him, bringing it to bear against the fox creature. Dean knew it wouldn't do much against what ever this thing was, but he also brought the flare gun to bare.

The fox creature didn't like that.

The creature growled, fangs showing in its mouth as it reared back to charge them.

'' Dean!'' The creature lunged forward, and then Sam let off two shots as it landed on the two of them. There was a scream, followed by a loud howl of the fox creature as the sun finally disappeared behind the horizon.

 

\---

 

Ashley's head flew around at the sound of gunshots.

'' What the hell?'' She questioned.

'' Sounds like the idjits are in trouble.'' Bobby said. The shots were followed by a loud howl, and then she heard what sounded like the dying out of an echoing scream.

'' Oh god, they're in trouble!'' Ashley took off through the forest, running as fast a she could to get back to where she believed the brothers to be. She knew that scream. She'd only ever heard it once, and she had prayed never to here it again. Looks like her prayer went unanswered.

'' Ashley, slow down, you'll get yourself killed.'' Bobby yelled as he tried to keep up with her. It was times like this that he really wished he was younger then he really was.

'' They're in danger, like hell am I slowing down.'' Ashley said.

She wasn't sure how far she ran, but she got back to the impala where she kept on running. Her legs were burning, and her lungs were on fire. She continued to run until she couldn't anymore, and now she stood in the middle of the forest with no idea as to where Sam or Dean where at. She looked around her, panting as she sucked in a deep breath.

'' SAM!.... DEAN!?'' She shouted, looking around her for any response. She didn't receive one, but she kept looking around to see any sign of them.

'' Ashley, they're probably further ahead then this.'' Bobby said. '' If it really was the wendigo, it probably took them.''

'' Dammit!'' Ashley cursed, the flair gun in her hand dropping to her side. '' We shouldn't have split up. This wouldn't have happened if we just stuck together.''

'' There's no telling if that would've helped.'' Bobby said. '' Now come on, we know it was in this direction, lets keep looking.''

'' OK.'' Ashley followed Bobby along the way, her flare gun held up to attach anything that came at them. She didn't see anything now, the darkness stretching to far. So she reached into her pack after a moment to fetch her flashlight. She turned on the beam, flashing it towards their path as they began to walk.

However, they stopped dead in their tracks when they heard a crack up ahead.

'' What was that?'' Ashley asked.

'' Don't know... Stay back OK.'' Bobby took a few steps forward, holding up the end of the flamethrower. '' Who's there?'' He asked. Ashley took a step forward, holding up her flashlight as something began to step out before them. Bobby tensed as it did, but Ashley was shocked when the figure stepped out in front of them.

'' Sam.'' She whispered.

She could see that he was hurt. There was blood running down his right side where one of his hands was clamped down. There were scratch marks across his face just under one of his eyes, and from here she could just make out what looked like a serious bite on his left wrist which was shaking as he tried to keep ahold of his gun. There was blood dripping from his hand to fall down to the ground, making her realize that that bite was much worse then it really looked. She moved the beam of the light when Sam squinted to keep it out of his eyes.

'' Oh my god, Sam what happened?'' Ashley asked, taking a few steps towards him. He stumbled back a step, his eyes wide as he shook his head. '' Sam?'' Something was wrong. He wasn't fully with them.

'' I tried to shoot it.'' He mumbled. '' I couldn't hurt it.... It just wouldn't stop.'' The gun slipped out of his hands, revealing that he was shaking all over. More blood fell from the hand as he brought it up to the wound on his side only to wince in pain.

'' Sam, what happened to you?'' Bobby asked, lowering the flamethrower as worry began to gnaw at his stomach.

'' I couldn't stop it.... It was so fast, I never saw it coming.'' He whispered, his eyes looking away towards the direction that he'd come from.

'' Sam.'' Ashley stepped forward, catching his attention quickly. He looked at her, and there was no way that she missed the fear in his eyes. What ever had happened had to have been worse than they could imagine. Just what had done this to him? '' Where is Dean?'' She asked. The fear in his eyes seemed to skyrocket, and his body started shaking more. She was worried he was going to fall when she saw that he was very unsteady on his legs.

'' It got to him first..... I don't... I can't.'' Ashley watched as Sam's breathing began to speed up, and she quickly stepped forward. He was in panic, and he was going to hurt himself if she didn't get him to the ground now.

'' Sam, where is Dean?'' She asked again. Sam just looked at her, the fear in his eyes overflowing.

'' I don't know.'' He answered. Ashley saw him take a step forward, but then his knees buckled as he let out  pained whimper. Ashley ran forward, catching him before his head could smack off something on the ground. She lowered him to lay down, his head resting in her lap.

'' Sam, was it a wendigo that attacked you and Dean?'' Bobby asked, kneeling beside the two.

'' No.'' Sam whimpered. Ashley ran a hand back through his hair as she looked over to Bobby.

'' If its not a wendigo, then what did this to him?'' She asked.

'' I have no idea.'' Bobby said. '' Looks like we're camping out. Stay here with him.'' Bobby stood from the ground, and walked off to retrieve whatever it was he was after. Ashley stayed right where he was, her hand raking back through Sam's hair as he looked up to her.

'' Ashley... I-''

'' It's OK Sam. We'll figure this out. Just rest.'' It was clear to her that he was in shock. Whether it was from his injuries, or from what ever had attacked him, she was unsure of. All she could do was try to calm him down while she waited for Bobby to return.


	2. Chapter 2

Where ever Dean was, he could only see black.

When he had opened his eyes, he had almost thought that he was blind, but quickly realized that it was just dark. Then he also took stock of the fact that he was hanging by his hands. From what, he was unsure of. All he knew was that he was strung up, and it was dark.

'' Where the hell am I?'' He questioned. There was no response, but it sounded like there was an echo here. Dean tried to remember what had happened to him, but he was unable to do so. Then he remembered that Sam had been with him.

'' Sammy?'' Dean called out. He listened for any response, but he didn't get one. '' Sammy are you here?'' He asked again. Yet again, no response. He must not be here, but it he wasn't then where was he? It worried him to think that his brother was still out there, and probably hurt. Would Bobby and Ashley find him in time to be able to help?

The thoughts swirled around in his head as he began to try to figure out a plan to get himself free.

 

\---

 

The fire crackled beside them giving the small site an orange glow.

'' How is he?'' Bobby asked, rummaging through his pack for the first aid kit.

'' He's calm.'' Ashley answered, her hand still on Sam's head. When her first tactic had failed to calm him down, she had to resort to using her psychic telepathy to calm him instead. If she was remembering correctly, she was making him see some happy memories of himself and Dean when they were younger. '' I don't know how long it will last thought, so you better work fast.'' She stated.

'' Right.'' Bobby had the first aid kit in hand as he walked over to Sam's side. '' I don't think the cut on his side is to bad, but its the hand I'm worried about.'' Ashley's eyes drifted to the bleeding appendage, and had to agree with Bobby on that. The skin on his hand looked mangled from all the blood, but she bet if it was washed away that it wasn't as bad as it looked. However, looks can be deceiving.

Ashley felt Sam shift in her lap, and she quickly shushed him before he could wake up from the doze he'd slipped into.

'' Do you have the supplies?'' Ashley asked.

'' I've got enough, but if his hand's broken then we need to make a splint. I don't have any.'' Bobby said as he pulled Sam's shirt back to get to the gash in his side. It was pretty nasty looking, but as he'd said before, it was nothing compared to his hand. A few stitches would fix this problem. '' Keep him still. He's going to need a few stitches here.''

'' Right.'' Ashley watched silently as Bobby set to work at stitching up his side. She felt Sam flinch in her lap, but he didn't wake up. She was very thankful for it. In fact, he didn't show any signs of waking up until after Bobby had finished the stitches, and was working on getting a gauze pad to stick over it for some extra protection. It could become dangerous if something got past the stitches and got the gash infected.

It was then that Sam began to stir, a strangled moan coming out of his throat as he tried to sit up off her lap.

'' Whoa, Sam.'' Ashley pulled him down, forcing him to rest in her lap while he kept fighting against it. His breathing was picking up again, and his uninjured hand had come up to claw at hers which were still holding him down. '' Sam, stop moving or you're going to hurt yourself more.'' His hands continued to claw at hers as his eyes shot up to her. She saw fear in them, and quickly thought up a plan to calm him down. '' Hey, Sam. Look at me.'' Ashley said, her hand raking back through Sam's hair again. He didn't listen, his head snapping towards Bobby as he maneuvered around him to get to his injured hand. '' No, no, no Sam. Look at me, not Bobby. Keep your eyes on me.'' Ashley said. She pressed her hand to his cheek, forcing his head to turn up towards her as his eyes locked on hers.

'' That's it Sam. Just keep your eyes on me alright. Don't look at anything else.'' Ashley soothed. His breathing was already starting to slow down, and his hands fell still at his side. His eyes seemed to clear after a moment, and then recognition followed.

'' Ashley?'' Sam mumbled.

'' Yeah, its me Sam. You're OK, but Bobby's gotta get a look at your hand. It's injured pretty bad.'' Ashley said, her hand still making soft movements through his hair. '' You feel alright?'' She asked. Sam seemed to contemplate what to say to her, but he answered after a few moments of silence.

'' Hurts..... I can't feel my hand.'' Sam said. That worried Ashley to no ends. If he couldn't feel it then there could be some serious damage to it. '' What happened?'' He asked.

'' You should be telling us that.'' Ashley said. '' We heard you scream after you fired off two rounds from your gun. When we came to find you you were disoriented. You had no idea what had happened.'' She explained. '' But Sam, do you remember anything?'' She asked. Sam just looked at her, deep in thought. That's when she saw a look of shock fill his eyes, followed by fear as he tried to push off her lap again.

'' The damn fox. Its got him! Its got Dean!'' He shouted.

'' Sam!'' Ashley gripped his shoulder's and forced him down so his head was back in her lap where it had been. He fought against her hands, but was unable to push out of her grip. '' Stop moving. Getting yourself hurt more won't help Dean!'' She snapped. Sam finally stilled in her lap, his eyes drifting back up to her. '' Now, let Bobby handle taking care of that hand while you explain to me what the hell happened to you.'' Ashley said. She saw Sam nod, but then he winced as Bobby lifted his injured hand off the ground. Looks like he could feel after all.

'' OK. We encountered the wedigo, and we were firing at it with the flare guns. Then it disappeared, but while we were looking for it something else jumped out at us.'' Sam said.

'' What was it?'' Ashley asked. Sam went on to explain, but couldn't help a grunt of pain that escaped as Bobby turned his hand and wrist over in his hands.

'' You're wrists broken for sure, but looks like the bite's not to bad. What ever did this was big, wasn't it.''

'' Yeah.'' Sam mumbled. Bobby flexed a few of Sam's fingers and again he hissed in pain.

'' And I do believe that you've got a few broken fingers to. I'll have to make a splint.'' Bobby said.

'' Dammit.'' Sam mumbled.

'' Sam, what jumped out at you?'' Ashley asked, watching as Bobby carefully set his hand down beside him.

'' I  couldn't see it very well.'' Sam stated. '' It looked almost like a fox of sorts. It was just staring at us for the most part, but then it got angry, and it attacked us. Dean had jumped out of the way after I fired at it, but I wasn't so lucky. That's when it bit me, and it tried to drag me away I think. Then..... Then I can't remember what happened. When I came to I was alone.''

'' A fox?'' Ashley questioned. She saw Bobby stand out of the corner of her eyes as he took the flashlight.

'' I'll be back in a few minutes. Watch him.'' Bobby said.

'' Right.'' She watched as he left before turning her attention back to Sam. '' So do you think that this fox creature took Dean?'' She asked.

'' Pretty sure. I guess that when it bit me I blacked out. It must've taken him when he tried to stop it from taking me.''  Sam said. Ashley felt him shift in her lap, his head lifting to look around him like he had heard something. '' Do you hear that?'' Sam asked.

'' Hear what?'' Ashley asked. '' I don't hear anything.'' She said.

'' You can't hear that buzzing?''

'' No.... Can you tell where its coming from Sam?'' Ashley asked. He lifted his head off her lap further, but then let it sink back after a moment.

'' It's gone now.... I don't know what that was.'' Sam said. Ashley watched on for a moment with worried eyes. If Sam had heard that she should've heard it for sure with her telepathy, but she hadn't heard it at all. Maybe it had something to do with what attacked him.

'' Did you hear the same buzzing when you were attacked?'' Ashley asked.

'' No.'' Sam said. '' I didn't.'' Ashley saw his eyes start to droop again.

'' Get some rest Sam. Once Bobby's got your wrist set we'll go look for Dean.''

Ashley didn't have to tell him twice. His entire body was exhausted, and wanted nothing more than to sleep. He chalked it up to still being in shock from the attack. He felt Ashley's hand rest on his forehead, and the familiar warmth of sleep began to fall over him as she pulled out a memory to make sure that he wouldn't have any nightmares. He wanted to tell her it wasn't necessary, but maybe she had her reasoning behind it. It didn't matter to him anymore because he was asleep before he could register what she was doing.

 

\---

 

Ashley waited until Sam was asleep again, resting comfortably in her lap, before drilling her way inside to get what she needed from him. She searched for the memory that he would have of the attack, and thanks to it only being  a few hours old she was able to find it quickly. She shifted through it to find the image of the creature that had attacked him, and found a quick glimpse of it from when Sam had been shooting at the creature. From what she could see it was a fox like creature that had up to nine tails on its back. Its eyes were red, and were fierce as it lunged at him.

'' What the hell is this thing?'' She asked herself as she pushed out of his memory. She was glad to see that he was still asleep, but she felt bad for having to shift through his mind like that. Last time she had he'd seen some of the worst memories he had, and she'd never been able to forgive herself for it. Ashley pushed that memory aside, letting her eyes drift towards the crackling fire as she waited for Bobby to return.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgot to put this in chapter one, but I would love if you would leave a comment if you like it. All I ask is that they're not flames. Enjoy.

Bobby returned after about two hours, when the sun was starting to rise in the sky to Ashley's right.

She had heard the snap of a twig, and had raised her gun to aim only to pull it back when she saw Bobby walking towards her with a few good sized sticks in his hands. She dropped the gun at her side, her eyes drifting down to Sam's prone form in her lap. He was still asleep, sleeping peacefully even after all the crap that had happened in the last twelve hours, but she knew that wouldn't last long. She hated to do it, but they needed him awake to reset that bone, and she knew just as much as any hunter did that resetting a bone was no easy feat. She knew that from her own experiences, and she bet that Sam knew that to. She'd seen him and Dean with more broken bones than her own brother, but then again her brother wasn't as much of a hunter as he was a researcher for the other hunters.

'' You get anything out of him?'' Bobby asked as he settled in beside her and Sam.

'' He told me about what attacked him, but I didn't get much else. He was too exhausted.'' Ashley explained.

'' Did he say what it was exactly?'' Bobby asked.

'' He didn't know, but he knew enough to give me a quick description.'' She explained. '' The thing apparently was a large fox that he said had a ton of tails on its back. He said that the thing had tried to drag him away after it bit his hand, that's why there's so much trauma. Then when he woke up he was all alone.'' She said.

'' Did you just say a nine tailed fox?'' Bobby asked, eyes shooting up to her.

'' Yeah, why?'' Ashley asked.

'' I've read lore on them... Dammit, what is it with you boys attracting the wrong things?'' Bobby muttered knowing that Sam wouldn't be able to hear him.

'' What is a nine tailed fox?'' Ashley asked.

'' The nine tailed fox is many things in lore, but shows up the most as a trickster. It could be possible that its not a trickster, but nine times out of ten it one.'' Bobby explained.

'' What's the big deal about a trickster?'' Ashley asked.

'' If you'd experienced it like they did, you'd know they're the worst.'' Bobby said.

'' What did they do to them?''

'' It's not my place to say.'' Bobby answered. '' Now wake him up so we can get his hand set. If this is a trickster then we've got to find Dean.''

'' OK.'' Ashley set one of her hands on Sam's forehead, and quickly worked her way back into his head. It took a few seconds, but soon she had him slowly pulling his way out of sleep. She heard him groan as his eyes opened up. They drifted up to look at her, and they were filled with confusion as they then drifted towards Bobby.

'' Wha-.... What the hell?'' Sam mumbled, trying to push up. Ashley didn't stop him this time, but she did aid in getting him upright again. When he was upright Ashley moved aside to get to where the first aid supplies where sitting out.

'' Time to get that wrist set.'' Bobby said, which quickly snapped Sam fully awake. Bobby reached out a moment later to take the broken wrist into his hands. Sam couldn't help the wince that passed his face from the stiff broken bones, but he knew it was going to get worse if they didn't do this. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ashley moving to grab the other supplies they'd need for this to work.

'' I'll make this quick, just try not to bite through your tongue.'' Bobby said. Sam got the message, quickly slipping the collar of his jacket between his teeth. When Bobby was sure that Sam was ready, he quickly felt around for the break, and then began to twist. Sam couldn't help the scream that slipped past the jacket in his mouth, or the way that he jerked away from them when Bobby twisted his wrist. The pain stopped for a moment, and Sam was able to breath again.

'' Is that it?'' He asked.

'' I think its set. At least as best set as I can get it.'' Bobby said. He reached over to grab the sticks that would work best, and then took the wrappings that would hold them in place. It took him about five minutes to stabilize his wrist, and when it was he stepped back hoping that it would hold till they could get an actual doctor to look at it. Broken bones were never something that a hunter dealt with on their own like most other wounds. If the bone heals wrong, then the hunter is screwed for life.'' Does it feel stable?'' Bobby asked.

'' Yeah, at least as stable as its going to get.'' Sam said.

'' Good. Now we've got to move.'' Bobby said.

'' We don't even know where that thing took Dean.'' Sam said, standing from the ground with some help from Ashley.

'' We don't even know if that things still in the forest.'' Ashley said.

'' What do you mean?''

'' That thing, the creature that tried to bite off your hand, its another trickster.'' Bobby said.

'' Oh god, please no.'' Sam muttered. '' Not again. Not. Again.'' He said.

'' Let's talk while we start looking. Bobby, explain what it is while we go.'' Ashley said, slinging her bag over her shoulders. She took one of the flare guns in hand, knowing that it would be useless, but felt better wielding some sort of weapon. Sam held the gun he'd had when they found him, while Bobby still donned the flame thrower thingy he'd brought with him. Ashley still didn't know what to make up of that. '' What is a trickster?''

 

\---

 

Dean woke a second time, and realized that now he could see.

When he looked up, he could make out the ropes that were holding him up by the rafters. It looked like he was in a small shed, maybe a cabin of sorts. What ever it was, he didn't recognize it very well. There weren't any windows at his height, but he could see where there was one close to the ceiling across the room from him. It was left slightly open, which let in a small breeze that reminded him that he was still out in the forest. What ever took him wasn't smart enough to take him out of the forest, which meant that the others may still have a chance at finding him.

Dean was still worried about Sam. Now that he could see, he could clarify that his brother wasn't hear at all. There was no sign that he was even here in the first place. What ever had attacked Sam before he'd jumped it must've just left him there. But if it left Sam there, then why didn't it leave himself?

'' Awake I see.'' A voice spoke. Dean looked over, and found a ball of fur looking back at him with tails swishing behind it. Red eyes were looking up at him, full of both curiosity and hostility.

'' Who are you?'' Dean asked. The fox thing moved from its sitting spot, tails fanning out behind it as she moved, or at least he thought it was a she, towards him.

'' I'm known as a Kitsune.'' She said. '' You may know me by another name, but that doesn't matter. I don't think that name would apply to what I've turned into now.''

'' Where is my brother? What did you do with Sam?'' Dean demanded, pulling against the bonds holding him up.

'' It's not my place to say.''

'' Like hell it is. You tried to bite my brothers hand off. He could be dead.'' Dean said, pulling on the ropes again. Like he'd already known, they didn't bother to budge.

'' You'll learn in time what my intentions are. Now.'' The fox creature glowed for a spit second, and then there was a girl standing before him with dark red hair, and golden eyes. She reached a hand out to Dean, cradling his cheek as her eyes seemed to glow. '' Sleep.'' She whispered.

Dean tried to fight against the spell, or what ever she'd done to him, but it was useless. He was under before the darkness ever registered to his eyes.

 

\---

 

'' So these things are basically Dicks.'' Ashley said, looking towards Sam with both distaste, and remorse.

'' Yeah. The one that Dean and I had encountered at first turned out to be an arc angel in hiding, so we've never actually encountered a real one. This will be our first time doing so.'' Sam said.

'' So then, how do you kill one?'' Ashley asked.

'' Wooden stake to the heart. If Gabriel hadn't been an angel it would've killed him, but it didn't.'' Sam said. '' But that was almost two years ago now. Gabriels dead.'' He added.

'' The stake's won't be hard to find considering where we are.'' Bobby mumbled. '' At least we're not short on weapons.''

'' But we don't even know what this thing could look like.'' Sam said.

'' You said yourself Sam, it looks like a nine tailed fox.'' Ashley said.

'' Not quite.'' Bobby stated.

'' What do you mean?''

'' A trickster can take on one form, but they can make themselves look like almost anything.'' Bobby explained. '' Some take the form of humans, while others will take the form of an animal. The trickster we're dealing with is what I believe to be called a Kitsune. Its a Japanese trickster god, and they can be very devious.''

'' What can it do?''

'' It can do all the same things as another tricksters, except for one thing.'' Bobby stated.

'' And that is?'' Ashley asked.

'' The trickster will go after men, but when it comes to women the trickster will instead take the woman's body for its own.'' Bobby explained.

'' Are you serious?'' Ashley asked, worry creeping into her voice.

'' Dead serious. These things are no joking matter.'' Bobby said. Ashley took a step back from Bobby, worry gnawing at her stomach before she felt a hand land on her shoulder. She looked up to find Sam standing there.

'' It's going to be OK Ashley, it's not going to get you.'' Sam said. '' You've got us watching your back, stay close and you'll be fine.'' He added.

'' Just don't wander to far off. If this thing wants to take you as its own, then there's not much we can do about it. I've never one found a way to banish a trickster from a human body.'' Bobby said.

'' I'll uh.... I'll keep that in mind.'' Ashley mumbled before following them further into the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

Ashley wasn't sure how long it was they were walking for, but she could tell just by looking that they were all getting tired.

Sam was stumbling slightly, and when she turned to take a look she saw the pallor of his face. He was sweating buckets, his face covered in it. When she looked back to Bobby she saw that he was also just as exhausted as both she and Sam where. They needed to rest before they went down. Walking this terrain for so long can really take it out of you.

'' You guys.'' She said, her own panting finally coming out. '' I think we should rest. Sam looks about ready to kill over.'' She pointed out. Bobby took one look back at the younger hunters behind him, and quickly shrugged off his bag.

'' Here, give him some water.'' Bobby said, pulling out one of the water bottles. He handed it over to Ashley, who quickly twisted the top off before turning towards Sam. He was already leaning against a nearby tree, his head leaning back as he breathed hard through gritted teeth.

'' You alright?'' Ashley asked, worry creasing her brow as she handed over the bottle. Sam downed a good quarter of the bottle before coming up for air.

'' Peachy.'' Sam mumbled, sliding down to sit on the ground. He put his head between his legs, holding the bottle out in a shaky hand. Ashley took the bottle away, kneeling down as she watched him take heavy breaths in and out of shuddering lungs.

'' You don't look peachy at all Sam. Is there something wrong?'' Ashley asked. She reached out, setting her hand on his shoulder. She could feel it shaking under her touch, and she could feel that his skin was on fire through the cloth. She moved closer, pressing her palm to his forehead, and was shocked at how hot he felt. '' You're burning up.'' She said.

'' Kind of noticed.'' Sam mumbled.

'' Its from the shock.'' Ashley looked behind her, and saw Bobby kneeling beside them. He was shifting through his bag, looking for the first aid kit which hopefully had something inside that could bring down what ever fever he had. '' The gash on your side coupled with your broken wrist just pushed you over the edge.... Here.'' Bobby handed over two white capsules, dropping them into Sam's hand. He quickly threw them back, washing them down with a swig of the water bottle Ashley was still holding. '' There's not much here. Let's see if we can get that to break before we move again.''

'' No.... No, we've got to find Dean. Who knows if he's OK.'' Sam insisted. He started to push up off the ground, but both Ashley and Bobby held him down.

'' You're not going anywhere with a fever.'' Ashley warned. '' You're already hurt enough, so best to keep from getting hurt again.''

'' She's right.''

'' But Dean-''

'' Is a big boy Winchester who's stubborn enough to avoid death every time.'' Ashley pointed out. '' He'll be fine for an hour or two.'' Sam let his head fall back against the tree again, taking in a long breath as he tried to fight off the chill that was starting to take hold. He knew that he was screwed. There wasn't much he could do anyway with a broken wrist and hand, but to top it off with a fever basically left him useless. He hated even the thought of it, being unable to help save his brother who had probably saved him from being taken by that creature before. Sam felt useless. To top it off, this thing could easily attack them. Down by one hunter, while the other could easily be taken over, and left to still search for Dean really put a damper on any plans they may have had.

Sam snapped out of it after a moment when he felt a hand land on his shoulder. He looked down to see Ashley looking up at him with a small smile across her face.

'' It's going to be OK Sam. We'll find Dean, and you'll be able to help us. So rest, let those meds kick in, and then we're off.'' She assured him. Sam just nodded at her, letting his head fall back again as sleep began to tug as his now shivering body.

 

\---

 

'' How's his side?'' Ashley asked, glancing up towards Bobby when she saw him move to check on Sam's wound. Sam was out cold, his head slumped against his shoulder with is arms in his lap. He was still burning up, but it wasn't anything compared to what it had been when Ashley got him to sit down. She saw Bobby pull Sam's shirt aside, as well as the gauze over the cut. He examined it for a moment before replacing the gauze with some fresh white padding, then pulling Sam's shirt back down.

'' Its looking OK. There's no swelling or redness to indicate infection, so I think its going to be OK.'' Bobby said. He quickly raised a hand to Sam's forehead to check his fever. '' I can't say the same for the kids temperature. He's still burning up like a furnace.''

'' He's still suffering from shock.'' Ashley mumbled, her eyes straying to find his broken wrist. It was swollen up large, and was a dark shade of purple. '' No surprise given the size of his wrist there.''

'' That's got to get treated fast, and he needs some better treatment then what I gave him already.'' Bobby mumbled. '' All in all, we've got to get him out of here.''

'' 'M not going anywhere.'' They heard Sam mumble. Sam lifted his head just enough to throw a glare towards Bobby. '' I'm staying, until we find Dean. I'm not leaving here without my brother.''

'' Sam, we've got to think straight here.'' Ashley said. '' You're sick, there's no hiding it. Dean's god knows where, and we have no idea how to track him down. So we may need to face facts to get at least one of you out of here. I'm not saying that we abandon Dean here, but one of us needs to take you back. Before this kills you.''

'' No.'' Sam stated.

'' Sam, listen to her.'' Bobby said. '' You're in shock, you're running a high fever, and being out here like this won't make that go away. You need proper medical attention that we can't provide. Someone's got to take you back.''

'' I said that I'm not go-'' Sam fell silent when a sharp break of something sounded out nearby. All of their heads swiveled towards the sound, searching for the maker of it. Bobby quietly made his way back to his feet, grabbing the flamethrower to throw over his shoulder.

'' Bobby?''

'' Stay here. Keep an eye on him, and if you see that damn trickster, get the hell out.'' Bobby said. Ashley nodded her head, then watched as Bobby walked in the direction of the sound. She looked back to Sam when Bobby was gone, and he was looking to her through half lidded eyes. She never asked, but she watched as Sam grabbed the gun resting beside his leg, and he threw it towards her. Ashley caught it, and flicked the safety off.

'' What do you thinks out there?'' Ashley asked.

'' I'm not the psychic here, you are.'' Sam mumbled. '' You tell me.''

'' Well, as you know I can't because I can't sense things without touching them.'' She shot back. She looked around herself for any signs of something coming, but didn't see anything. '' We'll just have to wait and see what happens.'' Ashley said. Sam nodded at what she said, then let his head fall back against the tree. His eyes slid shut, and Ashley turned away to watch for anything that may come their way.

 

\---

 

 It was about an hour, but soon Ashley saw something.

It came through the trees, and what ever it was had to be the size of a human. She thought it may be Bobby, but to be safe she still held the gun in hand as the sound of something approaching them got closer. Sam was watching as well, waiting to see whether the thing was hostile or not. They got their answer when a person came out of the trees to where they were waiting, but it wasn't Bobby. This person was a girl, probably no older then Ashley was. She was pretty tall, and had long red hair that reached her waist. She was watching them with scared eyes, eyes that said she'd seen something.

'' Please, help me.'' She begged. Ashley put the gun down, but made a mental note not to let her guard down. There was no telling if this was the trickster or not.

'' Who are you?'' Ashley asked.

'' I was attacked by something. I don't know what it was. Please, it took my son. My baby boy, he's gone.'' She said, tears filling her eyes. '' Please, you have to help me.'' Ashley looked over to where Sam was sitting. He was watching her with tired eyes. He was still running a fever, and she could bet that his body was feeling it hard now. They wouldn't be able to help her like this.

'' I'm sorry ma'am. My friends hurt, and he's really sick. I can't move him, not until our friend comes back with some help.'' Ashley said.

'' Oh, please, please help me. You have to!'' She begged.

'' I'm sorry, but I'm not going to let my friend stay here by himself. We can't help you.'' Ashley said. The lady looked towards her, and that's when Ashley noticed that something was really off. This girl, from the sounds of it, had been out here for awhile now. However, there was no dirt on her body at all. She was completely spotless. Also, her hair was red, red like the fur of the thing that had attacked Sam and Dean. It couldn't be, it just couldn't be her.

'' No, you're not-''

'' What's the matter there Ash. Confused?'' The girl turned to face her, and Ashley was met with red eyes. The girl quickly morphed before their eyes, revealing the nine tailed fox. Sam's eyes where wide as the creature approached Ashley, and he was quickly trying to raise back up to get to her. '' Yes, you are right, its me. I'm the one who bit your friend Sammy, and took Dean. It's just so much fun to make people suffer, mess with them until there's nothing left but death or despair. That's what I love.'' She got closer to Ashley. '' You're a cutie. Why don't I take you as my next vessel.'' She said, one of the fox paws stretching out to her. Ashley had the gun raised, and was shooting at the fox before she could remind herself that bullets won't do a thing.

'' Get away from her!'' Sam shouted. The fox turned back to him, and with a quick lunge was on top of Sam.

'' NO!'' Ashley saw the fox snarl in Sam's face, one of its paws coming down hard on his hand before he went limp. The kitsune jumped off of Sam, and was then on top of Ashley. The kitsune flashed her fangs in her face, and then whispered with venom in her voice.

'' You're mine little hunter.''

The last thing Ashley remembered was seeing blood on Sam's face as darkness stole her vision from her.


	5. Chapter 5

When Sam woke up again he realized that he was in a lot of pain.

His body was no longer cold, telling him that at some point his fever had broken. However, there was pain shooting across the right side of his face, and his wrist which had been broken was now shooting with pain. He forced his eyes to open as he looked up to the abused appendage, and found that he was tied up to the ceiling, the ropes around that wrist in particular pulled the tightest. Sam let a groan past his lips, realizing that his body was aching all over. The fever may have broken, if it had, but he was still sore from everything that had happened. He felt like he'd been dragged across the ground like a rag doll. Given how they were attacked by the Kitsune, he probably was.

Not getting much out of looking at his broken hand, he decided to look down to see where exactly he was at. He saw that he was in what appeared to be a cabin of sorts. The room was of a decent size, but there was no furniture to be spoken of here. However, he wasn't alone in the room. His eyes quickly spotted something not far from his right. He twisted in the bonds, only causing his wrist and hand even more pain. The pain was worth it, for the person who was hanging not even five feet away was his own brother.

'' Dean?'' Sam said, turning further to see his brother. He couldn't hide the cry of pain it caused this time, but he realized quickly that Dean wasn't even awake. He was out cold, hanging by the bonds tightly wrapped around his wrists. '' Dean, wake up.'' Sam said. He twisted around to see him again, but forced himself to stop when he felt his wrist shift painfully back out of place. He bit down on his lip hard, and when the pain finally subsided he tasted blood in his mouth. He spat it out as far away as he could, but some if it still managed to slip down his chin. Disgusting.

Then he heard a grunt from behind him. Not wanting to cause himself any more pain, he simply turned his head to try to see what was going on. When he looked back he saw that Dean was starting to move again, his head lolling from side to side like he was trying to wake himself up.

'' Dean?'' Sam called out. '' Dean, can you hear me?'' Dean let out a raspy breath, and then his head turned towards him.

'' Sammy?'' Dean questioned.

'' Yeah, yeah its me.'' Sam said. '' What happened to you?'' He asked.

'' No, what happened to you?'' Dean demanded. '' You were hurt when that thing came after me, what the hell happened?''

'' I don't know.'' Sam said. '' When I woke up you were gone. Then Bobby and Ashley found me. Apparently I was delusional at the time.'' Sam said. He shifted in the bonds again, and yet again his wrist shifted. He bit his lip again to ride out the pain, and tasted more blood when it finally subsided.

'' You OK there Sammy?'' Dean asked.

'' Peachy.'' Sam said. '' The damn thing broke my wrist. Its not very happy with me right now.''

'' Damn.'' Dean said. '' Where is she now? How did she get you?'' Dean asked.

'' She caught Ashley and I off guard.... Dean, is Ashley in here with us?'' Sam asked. He heard Dean struggle to spin around to see the room.

'' No.... No, we're the only ones here Sammy.'' Dean said. '' Why?''

'' Dammit.... The kitsune took her.'' Sam said.

'' What?'' Dean asked.

'' The Kitsune, its plays tricks and takes men, but women.... She possesses women. She must've taken Ashley.'' Sam said.

'' And you would be right.'' Dean spun around at the sound of the voice, but Sam was unable to because of his ruined wrist.

'' Ashley?'' Dean questioned, seeing the figure of the female hunter standing in a doorway he hadn't noticed before. She was watching them, her arms crossed over her chest.

'' Not quite.'' Her eyes flashed red for a second, and Dean felt anger build up inside. The kitsune was using Ashley, and that wasn't something that any hunter took lightly.

'' Let her go.'' Dean demanded. '' She doesn't deserve this.''

'' No. I like this body.'' The kitsune said. She pulled at Ashley's short cut brown hair, and looked her own body up and down. '' I kind of like this body. I think that I'll keep it.'' She said.

'' Let her go. You don't hurt women, you go after men.'' Sam said. '' You've got two of us here, so why not take us, and let her go.''

'' I don't want to.'' She said. '' I only took you both for revenge.'' She said.

'' What?'' They both said in unison.

'' I lost someone that was dear to me about two years ago. You would know him, he was in that hotel with you before Lucifer tore him to pieces.'' The kitsune said. Sam and Dean remembered that event clearly. They remembered how they'd been trapped by all the pagan gods, and held for ransom basically to stop the apocalypse. Look at how that ended up. Almost all of them were murdered, including Gabriel who had tried to help them. '' If you hadn't been there, then my friend wouldn't have been torn into pieces. He's dead because of you two, because you started the apocalypse. Now I can get my revenge.'' The kitsune said, venom in her voice when she spoke.

'' Who was your friend?'' Sam asked.

'' I'm not telling you. You're the reason that he's dead now.'' She said, stepping forward. '' Now, which one of you should I start with. The man who should've been the Michael sword, or Lucifer's vessel himself?'' The kitsune mumbled, stepping around the brothers. '' If I killed you first,'' she points to Sam,'' Then I get revenge for not only starting the apocalypse, but for getting my friend killed.'' She stepped towards Dean. '' But if I kill you then I'm killing the thing that failed to stop him from starting this whole mess in the first place.'' The kitsune held up a blade, holding it close to Dean's face. '' What to do, what to do?'' She mumbled, drawing the tip of the blade down Dean's cheek. She stopped at his chin, letting the tip of it rest there. She smiled up at him, then turned away. She walked towards Sam, holding the blade up to his face.

'' No, don't.'' Dean started, but was quickly stopped when the kitsune snapped her fingers. Something wrapped tightly around his mouth, which kept him from talking. He watched as the kitsune approached Sam, and he fought against his bonds desperately to get to Sam. She was going to kill him.

'' So, you were the reason that Lucifer was even there that night. Because he wanted his precious vessel.'' She set the blade on his cheek, dragging it across his skin. She dug the blade in, but only deep enough to leave a shallow cut from his cheek bone to his mouth. '' I just want to know, why?'' She said.

'' I never did anything. I never asked for that to happen.'' Sam said. He watched as the kitsune used Ashley's face to scowl at him. It just seemed so wrong to him. '' Listen, you can do what ever you want to me, but let my brother and Ashley go.'' Sam said.

'' What?'' She asked. She set the blade against the right side of his neck, the sharp length brushing against his skin.

'' You heard me.'' Sam said. '' Let them go, and I'll do what ever you want.'' The kitsune stepped back from Sam, the blade still held up ready to strike as she watched him.

'' I don't think that's going to pass.'' She said. She turned back to Dean, who was still writhing in his bonds. '' Quiet down already.'' The kitsune held the knife up, and brought the tip down against his shoulder. Sam saw Dean jerk out of the corner of his eye, and then heard a strangled scream past what ever had stopped him from talking.'' You see, I really like this girls body. She's pretty, she's inconspicuous, and best of all she's psychic. That ability makes my powers better, stronger than you can imagine.'' She twisted the blade in Dean's shoulder, eliciting another scream.

'' Leave him alone!'' Sam shouted.

'' Quiet!'' The kitsune snapped her fingers, and then Sam found himself gagged the same way that Dean was. She twisted the blade again, then drew it out of Dean's shoulder. She held the blade to his face, and drew the blade across his cheek the same way she had with Sam. She left a shallow cut behind, but that didn't faze Dean. He just stared at her with evil eyes that could kill.

'' I can't wait to do this.'' She dropped the blade to one of her pockets, then stepped away from Dean. She stood in the middle of the room right where she could be seen by both Sam and Dean. '' I'm going to enjoy this.'' She held up her hands, and said something under her breath before her hands clenched into fists. Sam and Dean felt a crushing pressure in their chests a moment later, and then they couldn't breath. She smiled at them as the two writhed around trying to breath. She squeezed her hands further, and was smiling brightly as the two let out strangled screams through the gags. '' This is just wonderful.'' She said. She was about to make it even worse, but stopped when she heard what sounded like a gun shot. Her hands unclenched, and the brothers both fell still in their bonds. The kitsune glanced towards the door, watching to see what the gunshot was. She was given an answer a moment later when the door jerked in its place.

A moment later the door flew inwards to reveal Bobby. He was holding what looked like a blood covered stake in one hand, and a shot gun in the other. His flamethrower must be long gone now.

Sam and Dean both turned towards him with wide eyes, both surprised that he was there and that he'd managed to kick the door in. That surprise was gone a moment later when Sam felt his bonds fall away, and he fell to his knees on the floor. The kitsune was behind him in a second, grabbing a handful of his hair to yank his head back as she held the knife against his neck. He was given a good view of the ceiling, but was unable to ignore the shout of surprise that rang past the gag in his brothers mouth.

'' Take one step old man and he's dead.'' The kitsune warned in a deadly tone. Dean eyed Bobby, who was still holding up the stake in one hand while the other quietly set down the shot gun. No use in it anyway unless they wanted a dead psychic when they got the kitsune out of her. '' Put down the stake, or I'll slit his throat.'' She warned, pressing the blade closer to his skin. '' No games old man. They're mine, and you can't have them.''

Dean looked to Bobby with pleading eyes, practically begging him to put the stake down. If she was being serious, she would kill Sam right there. Bobby must've understood, because he set the stake down beside the shot gun. He watched the kitsune draw the blade away from Sam's neck, but it still hovered close.

'' You've made a big mistake old man.'' She said. They all knew they were screwed.


	6. Chapter 6

'' You've made a big mistake coming here old man. You'll just die the same way that they will.'' The kitsune said. '' Besides, you know just as much as myself that you can't save your precious friend. She's mine now, and you can't have her back.''

'' You've killed three people as I take it, and are about to make it seven. I can't just sit back.'' Bobby said. He made a move to walk forward, but stopped as the knife pressed harder into Sam's neck. The motion in turn cut his skin as a sliver of blood slipped down his skin. Anger quickly bubbled up not only inside of Bobby, but Dean as well. He was fighting in his bonds, pulling and tugging at the ropes that had already worn through his skin.

'' You can't stop me. You can't do anything.'' The kitsune pulled the hand with the knife away to hold it out to Bobby, and the Winchesters watched as the older hunter was thrown against the far wall. The boards of the wall seemed to wrap around his arms and legs, holding him in place so he couldn't move anywhere. '' You'll just hang out there. There's nothing that you can do to stop me now.

Sam felt the grip at the back of his head lighten, and to top it off the knife wasn't at his throat. If he could catch her off guard then maybe he could get to either Bobby or Dean. He quickly took the chance, as the knife was descending to his neck again. He quickly threw himself forward, hearing a surprised cry from the kitsune as he fell forward. He heard a sickening crack as his wrist shifted again, but he forced the pain down long enough for him to twist around, and kick out one leg. He swiped the kitsune off her feet, and she crashed to the ground. The knife in her hands flew away to hit the wall, and she was clearly dazed from the fall. Sam took his chance to get the knife, and quickly ran over to where Dean was hanging by ropes. He was sawing through them as he looked back to find the kitsune staring back at him with bright red eyes.

'' **You fool!** '' The kitsune held up her hands, and Sam felt himself thrown against the wall. However, he'd managed to free one of Dean's hands in the process, and his brother was already working at the other. He ripped the gag out of his mouth.

'' Let my friend go you bitch!'' Dean yelled.

'' I told you once. I like this body.'' The kitsune said, her hand lowering to her side as a new blade materialized there. '' And I'm not done with it yet.'' She ran at Dean with the knife, holding it up to strike him down. However, Dean was able to free his hand, and fell to the ground to hold up a hand which deflected the blow. He forced the armed hand down, his other hand coming up in a fist as he delivered a strong punch to the kitsune's face. She reeled back, holding a hand to her lip as blood dripped past it.

'' That hurt.'' She mumbled.

'' Then how about another one?'' Dean asked, delivering another blow to her face. The kitsune took the blow, but retaliated with two of her own which had Dean stumbling back a few feet.

'' You won't be leaving this place alive. Learn that now.'' She was about to strike Dean again, but stopped as her body jerked. Dean looked on in confusion, but then realized that Sam was standing behind her. He had the tip of the stake Bobby had brought driven into the kitsunes shoulder along her back. Dean saw her eyes pulsing bright red, and then a bright light began to fill his eyes. He had to shield them from it, for it was just as bright as an angels grace. When the light vanished Ashley's body was sprawled on the floor, and the kitsune was standing over her. The creatures nine tails were swishing behind it as she spun around to face Sam. He still had the stake held in hand, but Dean could see from where he was that it was shaking in his grip.

'' You.... I'll kill you! You'll DIE!'' The kitsune leapt forward on top of Sam, and he fell back with the stake forced out of his hands.

'' No!'' Dean ran forward, grabbing the stake when it rolled away. He quickly ran behind the creature, avoiding its searching and swishing tails as he held the stake to its back.

With one swift strike, Dean drove the stake into the kitsunes back. She fell still against the ground, pinning Sam underneath her as she let out one last breath. Dean stood back the stake still sticking out of her back as he took a breath. That is, before he realized that Sam was struggling to get out from underneath it.

'' Get this damn thing off!'' Sam cried, pain in his voice.

'' Hang on Sammy.'' Dean was about to get his brother out, but was met with something else. One moment they were all standing inside this small cabin, the next they were all on the ground beside the impala. Ashley was leaning against it, breathing heavily as one of her hands was pressed as best as she could get it to her bleeding shoulder. Bobby was beside her, and he was already working at trying too get a look at the injury. Then Dean was standing next to Sam, who was laying on the ground with his wrist clearly broken and probably worse off then it had been when the creature had originally broken it.

'' You OK Sammy?'' Dean asked, looking down at him.

'' Why do they always go after me?'' Sam only asked, letting his eyes close as he leaned his head back against the ground.

'' Don't know Sammy. The tricksters must just like you.'' Dean said. He looked up to the sky, noting that the sun was already starting to go down. They had been out here for a whole day. That damn trickster had trapped them out here because of a hunt that was for something they weren't expecting.

He watched as the sun dipped away in the horizon as the shock of the whole situation finally came crashing back. Sam was hurt, a broken wrist with what other injuries he couldn't see. Ashley had a damn hole in her shoulder from something they'd been forced to do to free her. They both needed a hospital, and Dean wouldn't deny that he may need one for his wrists. His skin was basically gone after all that struggling. Pushing his own injuries aside, he quickly began to help get Sam to his feet as Bobby did the same with Ashley. He saw her sag against the older hunter, telling him that her bells were still pretty rung from the experience.

'' Lets get the hell out of here.'' Dean said, helping to get Sam lowered into the passenger seat. Bobby and Ashley quickly packed into the back seat, and then Dean dropped into the drivers seat. He drove away, leaving that damn forest behind them.

 

\---

 

 '' Did you really have to stab my shoulder?''

'' How else was I going to get that damn thing out of you. It was trying to kill us.'' Sam shot back.

'' But you still stabbed my shoulder.'' Ashley said, giving Sam the evil eye. He felt really bad about it. Ashley's arm was in a sling now because of it, and the doctors had said that there may be some muscle damage that won't be reparable if she doesn't rest it. He had to stab her to save her life, he kept reminding himself, but if it meant muscle damage then was it worth it?

'' I had to Ashley, or else the kitsune would've taken you.'' Sam said.

'' I know. You were just doing what you thought was right.'' Ashley said. She looked up to him, her shiner eye showing dark purple on her face along with her busted lip. She faired just as bad as he had. Sam had his right wrist trapped in a cast that stretched from the tip of his middle and pointer fingers to about halfway down his arm. It was really annoying, and he already couldn't wait to get it off of himself, but he couldn't do that for another few weeks. The gashes and cuts he'd received had been treated, and the bite to his wrist had also been taken care of.

'' What is it with the younger siblings getting so hurt?'' Sam mumbled.

'' Don't know. Maybe Dean and Thomas just have this older brother thing that keeps them safe.'' Ashley said.

'' Yeah, its called stubbornness.'' Sam said. Ashley let off a laugh at that, bending over herself for a moment before straightening at the sound of the impala. Sam turned to watch as his brother pulled up to the curb just outside the hospital. Bobby was behind him with his truck, and Ashley's bags waiting in the trunk.

'' There's my ride.'' Ashley said. She turned to Sam, giving him a light punch to the arm. '' Try to stay safe Winchester.'' She said.

'' You to, Zarola.'' Sam said back. Ashley smiled at him, then turned to hop into Bobby's truck. She gave a quick wave to the brothers as they drove by, and they disappeared down the street. Sam watched until they were gone, but was pulled from his thoughts when Dean honked the horn really loud. Sam turned back to the impala, and climbed into the passenger seat.

'' You want to give her a call there Sammy?'' Dean asked, looking over to Sam as he shut the door.

'' Bite me Dean.'' Sam said.

'' Come on, admit it. You like that crazy psychic hunter.'' Dean said. Sam wouldn't admit it to Dean, but he did have some feelings for her. He was scared however to let her know, or to even move on it. After everything that had happened the last few times he'd fallen in love, he'd like to avoid it. All he'd do is just get Ashley killed. He must've been deep in thought, because Dean set a hand on his shoulder to catch his attention. He turned to see Dean, who was giving him a soft smile.

'' Sammy, you're not going to get her killed. She'd probably get you killed first.'' Dean said. Sam smiled, looking back to the windshield.

'' Yeah, you're probably right about that one.'' Sam said.

'' I'm always right.'' Dean said, pulling away from the curb.

'' No you're not.'' Sam said.

'' Bitch.''

'' Jerk.''

The radio was cranked up to play the local classic rock station as they drove away from the town and everything that had happened.


End file.
